User talk:LDR
Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon, and thank you for your future contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many improvements. :Before you edit, or continue to edit, please read our policies. If you do not understand something, or have a question, feel free to ask. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Joining the community Hello! Sorry if this added message seems a bit overwhelming after the huge welcome message you just received, but what I wanted to say is important enough to re-emphasize it here. I wanted to make sure you were as aware as possible of the fantastic community we have here on the wiki. There is literally so much to do beyond just working on your own articles. I definitely don't want to sound like I'm suggesting you shouldn't work on your own articles, but there's a larger community out there too and we'd all love for you to get involved! If you have any questions about the community, which I strongly encourage you to participate in, don't hesitate to ask me. Thanks, and once again welcome to Mass Effect Fanon! -- Hey Hey, LDR! Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon! If you ever have a question, feel free to ask me. Actually, right now I have a question to ask you, is your article, Jake Vormos, based on Commander Shepard? It only matters because, if it is, I can add it to the list of Shepard's and the Shepard category. Thanks, and have fun. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 16:30, April 20, 2010 (UTC) *Ok, cool. It's a pretty interesting read so far, by the way. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 19:21, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :That's great, I can't wait to check it out. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 20:01, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, I took the time to read your story. Nice premise. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 21:40, April 21, 2010 (UTC) IP edit to Jake Vormos Hey LDR! Earlier today an edit was made to your article, Jake Vormos. The edit changed the color of the infobox. Before I revert it, I want to make sure it wasn't an edit made by you. If it was you than I won't revert it. Thanks. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 21:17, April 29, 2010 (UTC) *Ok, cool. I just wanted to make sure. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 22:14, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Wikia spotlight Hey, LDR! Mass Effect Fanon was just accepted for a Wikia spotlight! The Spotlight will help get the wiki noticed by many more users. This will also help ease the release of the Good article awards, which will be released soon. Lastly, I'd like to thank you for your help in getting the wiki this far. Your help is greatly appreciated. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 06:18, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Hey LDR, I'd just like to let you know that we're finally being featured on Wikia. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 18:27, July 2, 2010 (UTC) RP Hey LDR, you may or may not have noticed, but a new RP has been released. I'm going to explain some of the important facts, but if you're wondering anything, feel free to ask. The RP is open to any registered user who signs up and posts their character. The RP takes place across three areas, the Citadel, a Rachni ruled planet and another planet that hasn't been determined. I chose this timeline because there is so much information that hasn't been given. We have the freedom to make new species and decide their fate as a group. I mostly made this because of the long hiatus from Mass Effect Origins. As this goes on, we can create articles about the characters and the events. (It is required that you make an article and backstory for your character before joining in, anyway.) Also, its a 2 character per user maximum, though it may change. It's still a work in progress, but the great thing about that is the fact that you can help in creating it, just be sure to join in on the discussion! :) -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 23:38, July 21, 2010 (UTC) RP is ready! Hey LDR, the RP is ready and has started! Be sure to check the discussion if you don't know how the post layout goes. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 18:12, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey LDR, I was wondering if you'd like to play as a species ambassador. It won't count toward your character count (which is 3 maximum), but it will be able to shape the characters personality and history. Message me if you'd like to. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 00:17, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Possible ambassadors are volus, elcor, Rhook or Dezba. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 23:02, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :No, sorry. All the others were taken earlier. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 02:25, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Do you do texture mods???